Tom John
<><>Homer Jay Simpson ist eine der Hauptfiguren der Zeichentrick-Fernsehserie < >Die Simpsons. Im Original wird der Charakter synchronisiert von < >Dan Castellaneta, in der deutschen Übersetzung von < >Norbert Gastell. <>Die Figur vereinigt mehrere < >Stereotypen der < >US-amerikanischen Arbeiterklasse, etwa Übergewicht, Faulheit, Intoleranz, Inkompetenz und Gedankenlosigkeit. Die Komplexität des Charakters, der trotz seiner Herkunft aus der Unterschicht zahlreiche bemerkenswerte Erfahrungen im Verlauf der Serie macht, trug dazu bei, dass er nach Meinung etwa der < >Sunday Times als eine der beliebtesten humoristischen Kreationen der Gegenwart angesehen wird.< ><=>1 <>Dan Castellaneta gewann für die Synchronisation des Homer zahlreiche Preise, darunter drei < >Emmys.< ><=>2 < > <> <> <=> <>Inhaltsverzeichnis <> <=><=><=>1 <=>Rolle in Die Simpsons <> <=><=><=>1.1 <=>Fiktive Biographie <=><=><=>1.2 <=>Charakterisierung <=><=><=>1.3 <=>Verhältnis zu den anderen Figuren <=><=><=>2 <=>Figur <> <=><=><=>2.1 <=>Entstehung <=><=><=>2.2 <=>Synchronisierung <=><=><=>3 <=>Rezeption und Kritik <=><=><=>4 <=>Kultureller Einfluss <=><=><=>5 <=>Merchandising <=><=><=>6 <=>Literatur <=><=><=>7 <=>Einzelnachweise <=><=><=>8 <=>Weblinks <=> // if (window.showTocToggle) { var tocShowText = "Anzeigen"; var tocHideText = "Verbergen"; showTocToggle(); } // <>< > <><=>Rolle in Die Simpsons <>< > <><=>Fiktive Biographie <>Obwohl innerhalb der Serie die Charaktere nicht altern, werden immer wieder in den Folgen Angaben zur Biographie Homers gemacht. Laut der Folge <>Keine Experimente vom 18. Februar 1993 wurde er am 12. Mai 1956 geboren und wuchs bei seinem Vater < >Abe Simpson auf, da seine Mutter < >Mona Simpson die Familie bereits in seiner Kindheit verlassen hatte. Homers Vater erzog ihn streng und schärfte ihm eine Verliererhaltung ein. Homer war schon zu Highschool-Zeiten faul, vergnügungssüchtig und desinteressiert an Politik und Weltgeschehen (etwa an der Mondlandung). Seine Frau < >Marge lernte er in der Schulzeit kennen. <>Homer kam über verschiedene Nebenjobs über eine Begegnung mit < ><>Mr. Burns < ><=>3 zu seiner beruflichen Stelle als Sicherheitsinspektor in Sektor 7G im < >Kernkraftwerk von < >Springfield, besitzt aber keine entsprechende Ausbildung für diesen Beruf. Homers Inkompetenz spiegelt sich in etlichen Beinahe-Kernschmelzen wider, die er zu verantworten hat. So wird ihm mehrfach gekündigt und er gibt seine Stellung gar etliche Male selbst auf, um den abenteuerlichsten Tätigkeiten nachzugehen (eine Image-Kampagne der < >NASA macht ihn z.&B. kurzzeitig zum Astronauten). Man stellt ihn letztlich jedoch immer wieder im Kraftwerk ein. <>< > <><=>Charakterisierung <>Die Charakterisierung von Homer ist recht komplex. Obwohl die Figur immer wieder durch eher geringe < >Intelligenz, < >Faulheit und < >Egoismus auffällt, hat er auch geniale Momente. Einer der Regisseure der Serie, < >David Silverman, beschrieb ihn als <>„kreativ und brillant in seiner Dummheit“.< ><=>4 Seine niedrige Intelligenz wird in der Serie durch mehrere Fakten erklärt: < >Alkoholismus, häufige < >Schädeltraumata durch diverse Unfälle, eine genetische Veranlagung (das sogenannte „Simpsons-Gen“) sowie einen Wachsmalstift, der in seinem Frontalhirn sitzt, weshalb er nur einen < >IQ von 55 hat (ohne Malstift hätte er einen von 105). Diesen Malstift hat er sich als Kind durch das Nasenloch in das Gehirn gesteckt, ohne zu wissen, welche Folgen dies hat. <>Äußerlich ist Homer stark übergewichtig dargestellt, sein Gewicht schwankt je nach Folge zwischen 216 und 315 amerikanischen < >Pfund (entspricht etwa 98 bis 143 Kilogramm), sein Alter zwischen 36 und 40 Jahren. Er trägt stets blaue Hosen und ein weißes, kurzärmeliges Hemd. Homers Mundpartie ist nicht gelb, sondern hellbraun gezeichnet, was < >Bartstoppeln andeuten soll. Seine < >Glatze wird nur durch drei Haare unterbrochen, von denen zwei quer über den Kopf gekämmt sind und ein weiteres gezackt rund um den Kopf führt. <>Homers Hauptwesenszug ist sein < >Infantilismus. Hierzu gehören seine Begriffsstutzigkeit, die vollkommen fehlende Selbstbeherrschung, insbesondere in Bezug auf süße Speisen und Bier, der Hang zu kindisch-hellem Lachen, Ungeschicklichkeit in allen praktischen Belangen, drastische Gefühlsschwankungen selbst bei geringen Anlässen (insbesondere sein typischer Fluch „D’oh!“, im Deutschen „Nein!“) sowie die überzogen-cholerischen Reaktionen auf Barts Streiche. Dass er familiär und beruflich trotzdem sehr große Verantwortung trägt, ist eine wichtige Säule der Handlung. <>< > <><=>Verhältnis zu den anderen Figuren <>Das Verhältnis Homers zu vielen anderen < >Figuren der Serie ist durch ständige Konflikte geprägt, deren Verlauf und Lösung oft die Handlung der Episoden bestimmen. <>Seine Frau Marge leidet unter seiner Faulheit und seiner Verantwortungslosigkeit. Sein Anteil an der Erziehung der Kinder erscheint gering und seine < >pädagogische Botschaft fragwürdig. Auch gemeinsame Interessen sind kaum vorhanden. Marge interessiert sich für das < >Theater, die < >Malerei und andere kulturelle Aktivitäten, während Homer einen Großteil seiner Freizeit mit infantiler Fernsehbelustigung und in der Kneipe verbringt. Dennoch steht sie in schwierigen Situationen zu ihm, und bei den häufigen Streitigkeiten versucht auch er immer wieder, sie zurückzugewinnen. <>Seine jüngste Tochter < >Maggie wird häufig von ihm vernachlässigt, in den Zuspitzungen einiger Folgen vergisst er sogar sie oder ihren Namen. Trotzdem liebt er sie, was sich u.a. dadurch äußert, dass er sämtliche Bilder Maggies an seinem verhassten Arbeitsplatz aufgehängt hat. <>Mitunter problematisch ist das Verhältnis zu < >Lisa, der älteren Tochter. Im Gegensatz zum Vater ist sie intelligent, schulisch erfolgreich und besitzt ein intellektuell-kulturelles Interesse. Homer zeigt hingegen nicht einmal Verständnis für den „Krach“ ihres < >Saxophonspiels. Uneinig sind sich die beiden auch in anderen Grundsatzfragen, etwa wenn es um < >Ökologie oder < >Ernährung geht, da Lisa < >Vegetarierin ist. Andererseits bewundert Homer in vielen Folgen Lisa für ihre < >Begabungen, die er selbst nicht versteht, und unterstützt sie in ihren Interessen, selbst wenn er diese selbst nicht gutheißt. <>Zu seinem Sohn < >Bart hat Homer ein schwankendes Verhältnis. Wenn es um illegale Machenschaften oder derbe Späße geht, ist Bart Homers einziger Verbündeter in der Familie. Vielfach geraten sie aber auch in Streit, welcher meistens durch Barts Frechheit provoziert wird. Charakteristisch für die Beziehung der beiden sind die Würgeszenen, die sich zu einem < >Running Gag entwickelt haben. <>Das Verhältnis zwischen Homer und der Nachbarfamilie < >Flanders ist angespannt. Ned Flanders ist ein religiöser Mensch und glaubt an das Gute im Menschen, was Homer gnadenlos ausnutzt; mehrfach wird in Folgen darauf hingewiesen, dass das Simpsons-Haus voller wertvoller Dinge ist, die Homer vor langer Zeit von Flanders „geliehen“ hat. Der gutherzige Ned passt jedoch sein Verhalten nicht an und leiht Homer weiterhin Gerätschaften, ohne diese je zurückzuerhalten. Homer beschimpft Ned auch oft („dämlicher Flanders“). <>Zu seinem Vater, Abraham 'Abe' Simpson (Grampa), hat Homer ebenfalls ein zwiespältiges Verhältnis. Die beiden standen sich nie sehr nahe, jedoch versucht sein Vater im Alter, wieder mehr Kontakt zu seinem Sohn herzustellen. Abe wurde in das Springfield Retirement Castle (das < >Altenheim) abgeschoben, wo er ein unglückliches Leben fristet. Dabei versucht Homer, ihm möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen, um nicht seinen Anekdoten aus früheren Zeiten zuhören zu müssen. <>< > <><=>Figur <>< > <><=>Entstehung <>< >Matt Groening benannte Homer nach seinem eigenen Vater. Das <>J. in seinen Initialen (das erst später in der Serie in <>Jay aufgelöst wurde) soll nach eigenen Aussagen ein Tribut an eine Figur namens <>Bullwinkle J. Moose aus der Show < >Rocky and Bullwinkle, von der Groening selbst als Kind Fan war, sein. <>< > <><=>Synchronisierung <>Schon seit der Anfangszeit in der < >Tracey Ullman Show übernahm < >Dan Castellaneta die Synchronisierung von Homers englischer Stimme, dabei machte jedoch deren Charakter eine Wandlung durch. So sollte sie ursprünglich eine Parodie auf die Stimme des US-Schauspielers < >Walter Matthau sein. In der zweiten und dritten Staffel der Simpsons-Kurzfilme nahm Castellaneta dieses Merkmal immer mehr zugunsten einer robusteren Stimme zurück, zum Teil, weil ihm die Nachahmung dieser Art von Stimme während der neun bis zehn Stunden umfassenden Aufnahmesessions zu aufwändig erschien, zum Teil aber auch, um der Stimme mehr Charakter und mehr humoristisches Potenzial zu verleihen.< ><=>5< ><=>6 Die deutsche Stimme wird von < >Norbert Gastell synchronisiert. <>< > <><=>Rezeption und Kritik <>Die Figur des Homer Simpson wird in mehreren Bestenlisten internationaler Medien genannt, u.a. in den 50 beliebtesten Zeichentrickfiguren 2002 der Zeitschrift < >TV Guide< ><=>7 sowie auf Platz 5 der Fernsehfiguren überhaupt des Fernsehsenders < >Bravo.< ><=>8 In einer Umfrage des britischen Fernsehsenders < >Channel 4 wurde er zum beliebtesten TV-Charakter aller Zeiten gewählt.< ><=>9Zwischen Juli und November 2007 führte das Online-Meinungsportal <>Sozioland eine weitreichende Umfrage zum Thema „Simpsons“ durch, an der sich über 4.500 Personen beteiligten. Die Umfrage hatte zum Ergebnis, dass Homer mit 55% der Stimmen das beliebteste Familienmitglied der Simpsons darstellt. <>Auch in der Kritik renommierter Medien wurde die Figur meist positiv aufgenommen. So beschrieb die < >The Sunday Times ihn als größte Kreation des modernen Comedy und hob dabei vor allem seine „liebenswürdige Mittelmäßigkeit“ und seine „Hoffnung“ hervor.< ><=>1 <>Dan Castellaneta gewann für die Synchronisation des Homer zahlreiche Preise, darunter drei < >Emmys< ><=>2. 2004 gewannen Castellaneta und < >Julie Kavner, die < >Marge Simpson synchronisiert, einen < >Young Artist Award für die „Beliebteste Mutter- und Vaterfiguren in einer Fernsehserie“.< ><=>10 <>Negative Kritik erlangte die Figur vor allem aus konservativen politischen Kreisen. So behauptete der < >Republikaner-Abgeordnete <>Joseph Pitts im Jahr 1999, Homer Simpson tauge nicht als Vorbild für Väter< ><=>11 und sei mit für den Niedergang der amerikanischen Vaterrolle verantwortlich.< ><=>12 <>< > <><=>Kultureller Einfluss <>Homers Ausruf <>D'oh (in der deutschen Version durch <>Nein! ersetzt) erreichte eine derartige Popularität, dass er im Jahr 2002 ins < >Oxford English Dictionary aufgenommen wurde, allerdings ohne Apostroph.< ><=>13 Der Ausruf, im Drehbuch mit <>annoyed grunt (etwa: <>wütendes Grunzen) dargestellt, war in der Anfangszeit der Serie in der < >Tracey Ullman Show entstanden, als Dan Castallaneta auf die Anweisung zunächst ein längeres <>D'ooooh improvisierte, auf Anregung < >Matt Groenings es jedoch kürzer aussprach.< ><=>14 Mit der Zeit entwickelte sich der Ausruf zu einem Markenzeichen der Serie, wurde immer wieder in Episodentiteln erwähnt und ist heute von < >20th Century Fox als Klangmarke geschützt.< ><=>15 <>Als in einer < >französischen Studie ein Zusammenhang zwischen Intelligenz und Gewicht festgestellt wurde - bei fettleibigen Menschen soll eine geringere Gedächtnisleistung ausgemacht worden sein - wurde dieses Phänomen von den Medien als <>Homer-Simpson-Syndrom tituliert < ><=>16 , als Anspielung auf die in der Serie dargestellte geringe Intelligenz des übergewichtigen Homer Simpson. <>Zum Teil wird die Figur in anderen kulturellen Produkten parodiert. So arbeitet in der < >Akte-X-Folge <>Der Anfang (Staffel 6, Episode 1) ebenfalls ein Überwachungsangestellter namens Homer in einem Kernkraftwerk, der „Rolling Hills Nuclear Power Plant“. Dieser Homer übt nicht nur den gleichen Beruf aus, er ist auch sehr faul, wird von einem Kollegen geweckt und ermahnt. Zudem schiebt er einen Fehler im Kühlsystem auf einen Fehler im Überwachungssystem, um einem Kontrollgang zu entgehen (was ihm dann auch zum Verhängnis wird). <>< > <><=>Merchandising <>Homer taucht in verschiedenen Formen als Merchandisingartikel (z.B. auf T-Shirts und Baseballkappen) auf. Zuweilen tritt die Figur auch als Werbeikone in Erscheinung, etwa 2004 in einem Spot für die < >MasterCard beim < >Super Bowl.< ><=>17 <>2003 wurde in einer Folge der Serie eine angebliche E-Mail-Adresse des Charakters publiziert. Berichten zufolge erhielten einige Fans, die an diese Adresse schrieben, tatsächlich eine Antwort.< ><=>18 <>< > <><=>Literatur <> <>Irwin, William; Mark T. Conrad; Aeon Skoble (Hrsg.) (1999). <>The Simpsons and Philosophy: The D'oh! of Homer. Chicago: Open Court. < >ISBN 0-8126-9433-3. <>< >Mark I Pinsky: <>The Gospel According to The Simpsons: The Spiritual Life of the World's Most Animated Family, < >ISBN 0-664-22419-9 <>< > <><=>Einzelnachweise <=> <=>↑ <><=>a <><=>b <=><>< >There's nobody like him... except you, me, everyone. Abgerufen am <=>20. Juli 2007. <=>↑ <><=>a <><=>b <=><>< >Primetime Emmy Awards Advanced Search. Abgerufen am <=>18. Januar 2008. <=><=>↑ Folge <>Blick zurück aufs Eheglück, 26. Dezember 1991 <=><=>↑ Originalzitat: „creatively brilliant in his stupidity“, aus: Groening, Matt; Scully, Mike; Jean, Al; Brooks, James L.; Silverman, David. (2007). <>The Simpsons Movie: A Look Behind the Scenes DVD <=><=>↑ Larry Carroll: <>Simpsons' Trivia, From Swearing Lisa To 'Burns-Sexual' Smithers, < >MTV, 26. Juli 2007. <=><=>↑ <>The Cartoon Society. Using „The Simpsons“ to Teach and Learn Sociology. in: Teaching Sociology, Ausgabe 28 (2): S. 127-139. <=><=>↑ <=><>< >TV Guide's 50 greatest cartoon characters of all time. Abgerufen am <=>25. August 2007. <=><=>↑ <=><>< >The 100 Greatest TV Characters. Abgerufen am <=>25. August 2007. <=><=>↑ < >100 Greatest TV characters <=><=>↑ <=><>< >25th Annual Winners and Nominees. Abgerufen am <=>18. Januar 2008. <=><=>↑ < >Bullyrag, „Homer's Myth“, (Publikation der Universität Princeton) <=><=>↑ < ><>No Sacred Cows for Groening, Todd Anthony (1999) <=><=>↑ <=><>< >It's in the dictionary, d'oh!. <=>2001-06-14. Abgerufen am <=>16. August 2007. <=><=>↑ Simon, Jeremy. <>Wisdom from The Simpsons' 'D'ohh' boy (Interview), The Daily Northwestern, < >1994-02-11.< >& <=><=>↑ <=><>< >Latest Status Info. Abgerufen am <=>25. August 2007. <=><=>↑ <>< >Obese people lose IQ through 'Homer Simpson effect' , Thisislondon, 15.&Oktober 2006. Abgerufen am 15.&August 2007.< >& <=><=>↑ Kathleen Sampey. <>< >Homer Simpson Is 'Priceless' for MasterCard , < >Adweek, < >2004-01-30. Abgerufen am 19.&Januar 2008.< >& <=><=>↑ < ><>Simpsons Fans get E-Mails from Homer, < >BBC News, 30. Januar 2003 <>< > <><=>Weblinks <> <>Homer Simpson in der < >deutschen und < >englischen Version der < >Internet Movie Database <>< >Seite über Homer im offiziellen Simpsons-Portal (englisch) <>Fakten und Informationen im < >Simpsonspedia-Artikel <>< > < > < > <>< > <=> Von „<=>http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homer_Simpson“ < ><=>< >Kategorien: <=>< >Trickfigur | <=>< >Fiktive Person | <=>< >Die Simpsons <=> <=> < > <>Ansichten <=> < > < >< >Artikel <=>< >Diskussion <=>< >Quelltext betrachten <=>< >Versionen/Autoren < > <>Persönliche Werkzeuge <=> < > <=>< >Anmelden < > < > <=> if (window.isMSIE55) fixalpha(); < > < ><=>Suche < > < ><> < > < => < =>& < => < > < >Navigation <=> <> <=><=>Hauptseite <=><=>Über Wikipedia <=><=>Themenportale <=><=>Von A bis Z <=>< >Zufälliger Artikel < > < >Mitmachen <=> <> <=>< >Hilfe <=>< >Autorenportal <=>< >Letzte Änderungen <=><=>Kontakt <=>< >Spenden < > < >Buch erstellen <=> <=><=>< >Seite zum Buch hinzufügen<=>< >Hilfe zu Büchern<=>/**/ var wgCollectionAddRemoveSate = "addpage"; /**/ < > < > < >Werkzeuge <=> <> <=>< >Links auf diese Seite <=>< >Änderungen an verlinkten Seiten <=>< >Spezialseiten <=>< >Druckversion <=>< >Permanentlink<=>< >PDF-Version<=><=>Seite zitieren < > < >Andere Sprachen <=> <> <=><=>Afrikaans <=><=>Беларуская <=><=>Български <=><=>Bosanski <=><=>Català <=><=>Česky <=><=>Cymraeg <=><=>Dansk <=><=>English <=><=>Español <=><=>Eesti <=><=>Euskara <=><=>Suomi <=><=>Français <=><=>Gaeilge <=><=>עברית <=><=>Hrvatski <=><=>Magyar <=><=>Bahasa Indonesia <=><=>Íslenska <=><=>Italiano <=><=>日本語 <=><=>한국어 <=><=>Lëtzebuergesch <=><=>Latviešu <=><=>Nāhuatl <=><=>नेपाली <=><=>Nederlands <=><=>‪Norsk (bokmål)‬ <=><=>Occitan <=><=>Polski <=><=>Português <=><=>Română <=><=>Русский <=><=>Sicilianu <=><=>Srpskohrvatski / Српскохрватски <=><=>Simple English <=><=>Slovenčina <=><=>Shqip <=><=>Српски / Srpski <=><=>Svenska <=><=>ไทย <=><=>Türkçe <=><=>Українська <=><=>中文 <=> <=> <=><=>< > <=><=>< > <=> <=> Diese Seite wurde zuletzt am 16. Juli 2009 um 20:53 Uhr geändert. <=>Der Text ist unter der < >„Creative Commons Attribution/Share-Alike“-Lizenz verfügbar; zusätzliche Bedingungen können anwendbar sein. Siehe die < >Nutzungsbedingungen für Einzelheiten.<> Wikipedia® ist eine eingetragene Marke der Wikimedia Foundation Inc.<> <=>< >Datenschutz <=>< >Über Wikipedia <=>< >Impressum <=>if (window.runOnloadHook) runOnloadHook();